darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Necrolord
Necrolords '''are a Dungeoneering boss encountered on the Occult floors 39-47, requiring a Dungeoneering level of 77 to encounter and fight, they are powerful necromancers in the Occult floors and responsible for the creation of the Skeletal trio. The fight The Necrolord is located behind a barrier of dead hands, making him impossible to harm with melee attacks. Therefore, players '''must attack with Magic or Ranged. During the fight, he will summon up to five Skeletal minions to attack players. Necrolord's primary attack is earth wave, which can be partially blocked by Protect from Magic or Deflect Magic. However, his secondary attack is a binding spell; he will also attack with another attack that halves running energy. These secondary attacks may be completely avoided by running away from the targeted spot. Getting hit by the drain energy or bind spells will deal random damage. The draining spell gives a message in the chat box: "You feel weary." When he summons skeletons, he casts up to five small purple balls onto different spots on the floor, and the undead appear on those squares. These skeletons can block players from moving and attacking the Necrolord if they get in the way. They have low life points and defence but they can deal high damage. If all players leave the boss room, all the skeletons will die after about 30 seconds. Strategy Before any skeletons are summoned, it is recommended to run up to the barrier and Protect from Magic or Deflect Magic to drastically reduce damage taken. After Necrolord summons the skeletons, it's best to not switch to Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee, because they can ignore these prayers. It should be noted that Vengeance only activates if the Necrolord himself damages a player (i.e. skeletal minions do not activate vengeance). Levels Drops The Necrolord currently suffers from a glitch where it does not always drop an item when killed. In order to receive any drops, he must be killed solo while the other players wait outside. Trivia * The necrolords, much like Astea Frostweb (among other bosses), have an irregular attack speed. Although their normal attack speed is 5 bars on the speed scale, it may randomly increase or decrease for one attack. Since they only use magic to attack, this is probably intentional, to thwart prayer flicking. * Prior to the update that made all spells of a given element use the same sound effects, his Earth Wave attack used the same sound effects as Earth Blast. * His drain energy spell looks like the Vulnerability spell. * Before an update, unlike other mages in Daemonheim, the sound when you damaged a Necrolord sounded like hissing. When the Necrolord died, he sounded similar to a dying Vampyre. The update changed this and he now has the same voice acting as the other mages. * The Entangle and energy draining spells seem to be slower when you get closer to the wall. It might be a glitch. * Killing Necrolord's summoned skeletons causes high xp rates depending on the skeleton's level. It might be a glitch. * In RuneScape's Bestiary, the Necrolord has a melee attack, which uses the pre-EoC animation for a hasta. * When hitting through Protect from Melee, the skeletal minions' hitsplats do not have a melee icon. * In the past, the damage from the Skeletal Minions can be completely nullified with Protection from Melee prayer. However, an update removed this ability, and it only offers partial protection. * In the Fremennik Saga, Nadir, a necrolord named Yudura is encountered. Oddly, he appears in the Furnished floor portion, although according to dialogue spoken by other Necrolords on the Occult Floor that he might have gone up to look for someone for his experiments. * It is possible to hide from this boss behind a corner. This allows you to home teleport out, should you accidentally walk into the room without a ranged or magic weapon. nl:Necrolord fi:Necrolord Category:Necromancers